


Into Your Heart

by Demon_Hades



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickness, featuring sleepy flea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Hades/pseuds/Demon_Hades
Summary: Izaya is sick and lost his voice. Shizuo doesn't mind the peace and quiet.





	Into Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allshewhispers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allshewhispers/gifts).



> This is for the wonderful Allshewhispers for her birthday~  
> you're wonderful dear, I'm glad I met you, and I hope you enjoy it

It was rare for the house to be silent. With the two of them living together there was always either angry yelling, mischievous laughter, or a mixture of the two. Even when they were both in a content quiet, there was always the slight clicking of Izaya's keyboard. All of these usual noises were absent the past couple of days.

The complete silence was maddening. 

Shizuo was mostly just wandering the house aimlessly, trying to find something to occupy himself. Izaya was up in his room sleeping, which was unusual, and slightly unnerving to Shizuo. He knew why the seemingly never resting, insomniac man was asleep during the middle of the day, and it was even more rare than the silence enveloping the house; Izaya was sick.

It began with a few days of coughing, a high fever, and then an even worse coughing that left the info broker with a sore throat and no voice. 

Admittedly, having a silent and complacent flea cuddling up to him for warmth and sleeping on his shoulder wasn't too bad. It was strange though, to see the usually on edge and sly Izaya rendered weak and drowsy; it didn't suit him. Though not having to hear his snickering and teasing was a nice break, and with all this time complaining about the flea’s annoying voice, and wishing he'd shut up... he almost missed it.

Almost.

The filled the silence with annoyed grumbles as he went to start a pot of water for tea. He had made the wise decision to buy more tea a couple days ago; some sweet herbal tea for himself, but mostly a couple different types for Izaya that he knew were good for sore throats. Chamomile, he decided, would be the choice today. As the kettle sat humbly on the stove he went to the radio to find something, anything, any station with any song on it to fill the dead house with some life. 

He found some radio station, something that played music from other places, other countries, “classics” the host had said, at least it would be noise to fill the air. Something with soft guitar strums came on, enveloping him in a weird sense of not quit sadness, but maybe hope? He had heard this song before he realised, it was one of the most successful bands after all. The Beatles; when the host said classics, he wasn't kidding.

...  
_And anytime you feel the pain,_  
Hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool  
Who plays it cool  
By making the world a little colder

He hummed along with the cords as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, mentally debating whether to go check on Izaya. Shizuo had become the sick man’s own personal doctor, since he refused to go to Shinra or even a walk in for medication. Seeing no other alternative, Shizuo took it upon himself to take care of his stubborn boyfriend, and nurse him back to health. He didn't like seeing him so weak after all, strangely, he wanted the yelling and the fighting back, it's what they knew, it was their norm. 

The pot bubbled and gurgled as the water came to a boil. He poured a cup--black of course--for Izaya, and began to make his way upstairs. The music becoming his own little theme song as he snuck his way into the darkened bedroom.

Izaya was still asleep in the mountain of blankets that were piled over him, seemingly in a sound sleep. Shizuo felt a little bad to wake him up, but the flea stirred as soon as the door was opened and a soft glow crept over his face. As he shifted in his bed he attempted to speak, most likely a jab at Shizuo, or complaining about being disturbed, but it merely came out as a raspy whisper.

“Hey bed bug,” Shizuo said as he set the cup on the night stand, the sat on the edge beside his poor sick boyfriend. “Feeling better?” He asked as he pressed a hand to his forehead, brushing away the matted strands of hair from his eyes.

Izaya blinked a couple times, then looked up at the body guard, then gave him the mostly grumpy glare he could manage. 

Shizuo laughed, softly, not with any malice, but a genuine laugh. It was amusing; Izaya seemed like a sick child. “I'll take that as a no?”

Another hushed whisper as Izaya desperately tried to speak, but to no prevail. He sighed then, accepting his fate to be a mute forever. So dramatic.

“It's kinda nice to have you silent for once,” Shizuo smirked, knowing full well how Izaya was feeling about being bedridden and away from his important work. “I like quiet the flea way better.” He snickered, finding the weak pout on his companion's lips adoring. 

“Sh-shu..t… u-up, Shizu…” Izaya managed to croak out. 

_Take a sad song and make it better._

“Hey I brought you tea,” Shizuo offered, but he already knew Izaya had no intention to get up any time soon in order to drink it. Instead he was answered with a tired huff, and a whine as he rolled onto his back, then draped his arm over his eyes.

Shizuo watched him, taking in every small movement, the way his sweater was too big around the small man, the way he breathed in and out slowly, which was occasionally distrusted for a small cough. 

“It'd help,” Shizuo offered, but no response. 

A quiet flea really was confusing to him. He never knew what to take of this when Izaya didn't answer him.

Sure, it was nice to have a break from the bickering, but he wanted his Izaya back.

He leaned down and kissed Izaya's throat, gently. He could feel Izaya stiffen, surprised by the sudden affection action. He moved his arm away, and glanced down at the blond with a curious expression. 

“I want my Izaya's voice back.” 

Something lit up in Izaya's eyes, something he couldn't quite explain. Surprise maybe, at the confession? Disbelief that the man he's been dating for years suddenly decided he liked him.

Shizuo snorted. “I love you Izaya, I want you to get well.” He leaned down and kissed him properly this time, not caring about the protests from the flea as he stole his lips. 

When he pulled away Izaya merely shot him a venomous glare. “Shizu… get si-ck.. too.” 

Shizuo shrugged; he didn't care. Izaya would probably enjoy it if Shizuo got sick after him honestly.

_Then you'll begin to make it better._

He loved Izaya, even if he was stubborn and teased him a lot.

Izaya's face softened, and with all his effort that he could manage, he squeaked out a quiet, “love you.”


End file.
